En une seconde
by insanity-words
Summary: Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre.


**_OS N°1 :_** En une seconde

 ** _Thème donné par :_** Elodie.G

 ** _Consigne à respecter :_** Ecrire un OS ou une Fic du le thème d'HP a partir d'une photo choisis.

 ** _Raiting :_** T

 ** _Note :_** Je tien dans un premier temps à remercier Elisa .B sans qui cette oeuvre n'aurait jamais vue le jour sur la toile. Sans elle, vos petits yeux seraient tout brûlé par les énormes fautes que je suis en mesure de faire.

Dans un deuxième temps je tiens a expliqué que cette histoire m'est venue aussi naturellement que mes conneries, donc vraiment super facilement ! Tellement d'ailleurs que j'ai fais une V2 de cette histoire, sous une autre forme et pas un autre _acteur_ principale. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si juste après cette histoire une autre du même genre viens a vous !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 ** _Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi les gens deviennent fous. Demandez-vous pourquoi ils ne le deviennent pas. Devant tout ce qu'on peut perdre en un jour, en un instant... Demandez-vous ce qui fait qu'on tient le coup..._**

Il y avait comme une étrange odeur dans la pièce. Celle-ci était entièrement blanche, du carrelage sur le sol en passant par les murs. Il y avait ce lit en plein milieu. Ce lit d'hôpital que tout le monde connait. Et tout autour, il y avait toutes ces machines. Et il y avait lui. Il semblait si paisible. Ses cheveux blonds venait cacher ses yeux clos. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant endormi. On pouvait entendre le rythme de son coeur grâce a toutes les machines auxquelles il était branché.

\- _Je suis désolé madame, mais les visites sont restreinte à la famille_.

Une infirmière posa une main désolée sur le bras de la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui dansaient dans le creux de son dos. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bruns légèrement rougis pour un cuivré intense. Ses lèvres était fines et naturelles, les courbes de son visage étaient douces et voluptueuses. Et bien qu'elle ne porte pas de grand décolleté ou de vêtement de marque, elle avait cette beauté naturelle en elle.

- _Oh heu je... Je suis désolée c'est juste que... Désolée je m'en vais._

Sa voix tremblait et un léger bégaiement venait trahir sa gène. Ses joues s'étaient empourpré et elle baissa la tête en essayant de partir le plus vite qu'elle put.

- _Hermione ?_

La brune se tétanisa sur place. Elle connaissait si bien cette voix, pour l'avoir entendue tellement de fois. Pansy Parkinson était de loin la pire peste que l'on pouvait croiser. Elle était froide, sans coeur et n'avait aucune pitié à vous faire pleurer. Pourtant quand Hermione se retourna vers elle, ce ne fut pas elle qu'elle vit. La Pansy qu'elle connaissait portait des vêtements haute couture, des talons aiguilles, se maquillait toujours un petit peu trop et avait une coupe de cheveux toujours parfaite. Mais la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle connaissait.

Elle portait ses chaussures du bout des doigts et son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues, sa frange était presque inexistante et son carré droit semblait avoir vécu la guerre. De longs et affreux cernes violacés entouraient ses yeux vert rougis par les larmes et la fatigue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne voyait plus Pansy comme une affreuse jeune fille incapable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Non, ce soir là, Hermione la vit comme une adolescente normale souffrant comme les autres.

\- _Désolé... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici... Je vais partir et ne plus vous embêter._

Hermione tourna une nouvelle fois les talons.

Pansy la regarda partir silencieusement puis regarda le jeune garçon allongé dans le lit.

 _\- Non attends ! Tu peux rester, il l'aurait voulu..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, tu sais..._

 _\- Oui je sais, mais je le connais, même si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et que ça fait mal de l'avouer, il tenait à toi..._

Hermione regarda un moment la jeune fille qui se tenait en face d'elle. Toutes deux n'avaient que dix-huit ans. Elles avaient tout pour devenir amies et pourtant elles s'étaient détestées si longtemps que ça avait fini par faire mal. Alors les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans cette chambre. Il y avait toujours cette étrange odeur. Personne ne savait ce que c'était, d'où ça provenait ou bien même ce que ça sentait vraiment. Mais c'était là, présent, ça vous montait aux narines et ça ne vous quittait plus. Ça vous soulevait le coeur avec tant de violence.

Et puis il y avait lui, allongé si paisiblement dans son lit. Son costume trois pièces totalement déchiré et son corps recouvert de cicatrices. Une nouvelle larme coula le long de la joue de Pansy alors qu'Hermione, elle, tentait tant bien que mal de les contenir.

- _Il est en mort cérébrale_ , commença Pansy comme si c'était la seule chose à dire. _Le volant de sa voiture lui a écrasé la cage thoracique et a causé beaucoup de dégâts... Son estomac est percé et l'intervention qu'il a eue ne lui aurait pas permis de retrouvé une vie normale..._ Pansy déposa l'une de ses mains sur celle de son ami. _Il a traversé le pare-brise et est sûrement mort sur le coup. Enfin son corps était en vie, mais lui n'était déjà plus là._

\- _Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire..._ Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir un geste tendre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

Tellement de pensées la bousculait. Finalement, elle ressortit de la pièce et s'éloigna tout simplement. Elle dit ne rien à personne, elle s'assit contre un mur et attendit. Elle tentait par tous les moyen d'oublier cet énorme tube qui lui sortait de la gorge, d'oublier tous les bleus sur son visage. D'oublier qu'elle était la cause de tout ça. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il était plutôt grand et avait une peau brune semblable à du chocolat. C'était Blaise, un garçon discret avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Bien que ce ne soit pas les occasions qui aient manqué.

\- _Tu sais, je ne suis pas Harry ou bien même Ron, on ne se connait pas, on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je peux écouter._

\- _Tu es son meilleur ami..._ Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. _Je ne sais pas si entre vous les mecs ça marche comme nous, mais si c'est le cas, tu dois en savoir plus que je n'en sais sur toi._

 _\- C'est vrai._ Il rit à son tour.

\- _Il m'a invitée au bal. Il m'a invitée moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ! Il me hait, il passe ses journées à m'insulter et a me rabaisser. Il a dépassé les limites tellement de fois que je ne les compte même plus ! Et pourtant, il m'a invitée moi. Pas Astoria ou Pansy, pas Daphnée non. Moi. Et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est lui rire au nez. Et pourtant... Il a été là, devant ma porte avec son costume super classe et sa limousine de six mètres de long. Et moi je ne savais pas comment réagir. Alors je me suis mise à l'insulter. Et tu sais comment il a réagi ?_ Sa voix était soudainement indignée. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, alors qu'elle fuyait son regard encore quelques instants plus tôt. _Il m'a pris dans ses bras, comme une princesse ! Lui a fait preuve de délicatesse ! Et je me suis pris la tête avec lui, encore et encore. On est arrivés la bas..._

Hermione baissa soudainement la tête. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- _J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie ! J'ai refusé de l'accepter mais j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie ! On a dansé, on s'est embrassé on a fait des trucs que jamais je n'aurais cru possible ! On a eu de vraies conversations lui et moi. C'était la première fois. Et il m'a dit ce truc... Je sais c'est débile, je suis une fille, je suis sensée être fleur bleue sentimentale mais quand il me l'a dit… J'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué et je suis partie sans rien dire ! Si il a repris sa voiture c'est de ma faute... On avait bu il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le volant et par ma faute il... Il est... Il est MORT !_

Toutes les émotions, qui étaient cachées en elle, s'étaient retrouvé expulsées dans ce mot. Alors elle rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine et y blottit son visage l'entourant de ses bras. Elle avait honte d'avoir lâché tout ça à un parfait inconnu.

- _Il ne peut pas mourir. C'est Draco, tout le monde le connaissait. Même ceux qui le détestaient. Une personne meurt vraiment quand les gens commencent à l'oublier. Lui, personne ne pourra l'oublier. Alors n'oublie pas qu'il sera toujours parmi nous, en chacun de nous. C'est à notre tour de continuer de le faire vivre._

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais Blaise savait qu'il n'avait pas parlé pour rien. Il fallait juste laisser le temps. Comprendre, analyser les choses, les voir dans leur globalité et ensuite on pouvait avancer. Mais le silence dura. Ils restèrent dans la même position un temps indéterminable. Blaise s'apprêtait à partir quand elle reprit parole.

\- _J'ai l'impression de me noyer._ Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'on ne fut pas sûr que ce soit réel.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _J'ai l'impression d'être seule au milieu de l'océan et de me noyer. D'avoir l'immensité autour de moi et d'être à bout de force. Je me suis tellement battue cette année pour garder la tête hors de l'eau que je n'en peux plus. Je veux me laisser glisser vers le fond et ne jamais remonter. Chaque respiration est une torture. Et je l'aime ! Il a fallu qu'il meure pour que je m'en rende compte ! Je l'aime !_

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Si fort que tout le monde se retourna sur elle. Elle avait le visage empli de larmes, elle se releva et partit alors en courant à la recherche de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle avait marché sans regarder où elle allait. Mais quand elle retrouva enfin la chambre, ce fut la fin. Elle resta dans un premier temps à la porte à observer la scène.

Il y avait monsieur et madame Malfoy, ses parents, il y avait Pansy aussi, et Théodore. Madame Malfoy était en pleurs dans les bras de son mari et Pansy semblait de marbre. Comme s'il lui était impossible de libérer de nouvelles larmes. Comme si son corps entier avait été vidé de son eau. Et il y avait ce son. C'était long, sans fin, régulier.

Ce fut brutal, douloureux, atroce. Le monde venait de lui tomber dessus. L'eau venait d'emplir ses poumons. Elle se sentait mourir, partir. Lui l'était. Parti. Et elle n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'ils voulaient se dire. Elle se mit à hurler, à pleurer, elle avait couru vers le lit pour tenter de le réanimer, de lui rendre sa vie. Des infirmières l'avaient alors séparée de son corps pour l'emmener plus loin.

Ce fut brutale, douloureux et atroce. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était plus intense. Elle vous montait à la tête et vous provoquait des nausées. C'était l'odeur de la fin.

L'odeur de la mort.

 _ **Lorsque l'on meure ou que l'on souffre d'une horrible perte, nous traversons tous cinq étapes de la peine. On passe par le déni car la perte n'est pas envisageable, on ne peut imaginer que c'est réel. On s'énerve contre tout le monde, contre les survivants, contre nous-mêmes. Puis on trouve un arrangement, on supplie, on implore, on offre tout ce qu'on a, on offre nos propres âmes en échange d'un jour de plus. Quand les négociations échouent la colère est difficile à contenir, on tombe dans la dépression, le désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte finalement que l'on a tout tenté. On abandonne. On abandonne et on accepte.**_

* * *

 **Et bien voilà c'est la fin de cette petite histoire !**

 **J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous à plut et désolé pour ce Sad End mais j'avais envie. Je suis peu être un tout petit peu méchante ! :3**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'aillez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez à fond ! Je prend superbement bien la critique !**

 **Encore un grand merci à Lady Elisa .B pour sa patience et son courage (Promis un jour j'apprendrais à écrire !)**


End file.
